demigodsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:Inferuno Ryuu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Demigods Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Inferuno Ryuu page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 16:19, June 28, 2010 That's cool, you're a son of Hephaestus. I'm a daughter of Hades. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 16:24, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Just sayin hi Just wanted to say hi and welcome. Your the first Hephetusus kid on here. ''Girluv 17:01, June 28, 2010 (UTC)Girluv '' welcome!!!!!hi! Hey! Just wanted to say hi! You're the first Hephaestus child on here, far as I know! Obsessedperson 17:26, June 28, 2010 (UTC) We're all family on here. But don't mess with people, cause we all get mad/angry/irritated easily. But, daughter of Apollo, at your service! Obsessedperson 17:42, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Hi!!! Hi! I'm JoAnne, daughter of Melinoe! Rubyblaze 17:27, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Guys You guys are the best.--Inferuno Ryuu 17:39, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Uh, thanks. -[[User:Leafwhisker|"Do not fear death, let death fear you..."]] 17:41, June 28, 2010 (U . Fuck you you asshole. It's "Fuck you. Asshole." Might wanna change that. YOU are so goddamn full of yourself! Ur not nice the awnser to the Question was: SockMonkey, so u were wrong, and i'm warning u I luv Monkeys!!!! and oh ur not Nice!!!!!!!!! meaniepants (lets face it ur Dad is Awesome) P.S. Monkies!!!!!! ___________________Girluv Are you sure? Are you sure you're a demigod? Coz' you seem to fit as a demititan. -Stephan Yes. I'm very sure. The reason I probably fit the description is because I dislike the gods.--Inferuno Ryuu 09:20, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Do you have a theme or something? Just wonderin'. And uh, can you at least GET a profile pic. And if you don't wanna fine. But don't cuss me out. WolfX 10:03, July 30, 2010 (UTC) What subtitle? WolfX 08:07, August 2, 2010 (UTC) I Knew that. I knew that bending wasn't real. She lies all of the time. One minute she's daughter of Persephone with all of the powers and abilities, then next she's daughter of Apollo with all of it's attributes, and then She's daughter of Hades. IT's impossible as it is pathetic. Yours Truely Aosh Hatchi 14:12, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I knew that. I was just agreeing with you. Yours Truely Aosh Hatchi 14:21, August 6, 2010 (UTC) i need u to imtemade people for me i can't believe im saying this but u need to cuss and call people wimps on my new page to get them to reply u get there attentoin i realy need u to read it also, cause it proves u right also. Girluv 18:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) oh and the page is called: im FRustrated Because ur person who likes to start things and i need u to start something ;) (thats a winky face) Girluv 18:51, August 15, 2010 (UTC) ~o~~ thats u in the ocean if u don't do what i say. Boy u got me started i gotta plan know so HEHEBWWAHAAAAAAA i mean ttyl -wispers- in hell Boy u got me started Ok the anon was me, Girluv and u asked me to do it myself, i did but as u, hehehee I'll talk to Chey and if I see no improvement to her language and if she still vandalizes your page I'll ban her. -Leafwhisker 20:59, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Not bad... Though your a meanie...your so...fragile aren't you? *in a certain way*...I guess were cousins...-shrugs-...and really you act like Stephan's pet....he's only going to use you...He's like the King of the chess game and your the Pawn...someday you need to reach the Queen...or...something....-shrugs-...I mean I care about all of my family...And I think Stephan is my uncle or nephew...I feel so old -.-....But even though...you'll get into trouble and shit...I'll be here I guess -shrugs-...I'll care about you...if you want me to...I guess i'm awkwarded out and that stupid Stephan doesn't no the shit I'm going through...Little fucker he is...But yeah...Later Cousin. Hey...Um, sorry pal... Okay. Ryuu, I know I've been the world's largest bitch, and I'm sorry for all the bull$hit I caused. I admit my insults don't make sense. I'm sorry. I just get angry very easy. And just so you know: I'M NOT A LITTLE GIRL WHO THINKS SHE'S SMART!~ I'm an A student with all 90's and above, in B.O.S.S. (Breakfast for Outstanding Student Success in our School), always get Honor Roll or High Honor Roll every quarter, and that's made me way too proud. I'll say this though: I'll stop vandalizing your pages and cussing badly at you if you stop dis-owning all of us. And just leave us alone. PLEASE. It's the last offer I'll make. Theif <3 05:18, September 7, 2010 (UTC) heyy u r my brother !! heyy !! i think u r my brother because lady rhea told me that hephaestus was my father !!Unknown demigod 17:04, September 8, 2010 (UTC) You have been insulting a fair amount of what we do/create and TheTheif has just been swearing. I did give her a warning and she promised to stop. As for StormGirl, I'll talk to her. Just please stop bringing up arguments on blogs, I'd rather not ban people for a month, year, etc. -Leafwhisker 21:17, September 14, 2010 (UTC) ?? how can i contact hephaestus ?? im his daughter! doesnt he have an email or summit cus its urgent !! can you tell him to talk to me ?? why ?? doesnt he have an email? what powers do i have ? can you teach me?? watt comment ?? i was mad at u cus ur with the titans an you have a chance to be with dad and gods but i dont , so i was mad for you choosin the titans some one told me u was ! ppl chat BS wait last request (for today) can you send me a satyr Your finaly gone Fuck you. You lick you moms ***** then **** her you piece of ****. [[User:Toa11|'Toa11']][[User Talk:Toa11|'Talk']] 12:13, October 22, 2010 (UTC)